Week of June 22 2008 GNN Posts
Sunday, June 22, 2008 CORUSCANT: Odd Sight Author: Tuil Lindo Pedestrians on the Hyperstar Walkway this morning were greeted by an odd sight as a male human of unknown identity was seen browsing the markets while stark naked. The man, described as having brown hair, golden eyes and standing short of two meters tall, told bystanders that there had been a fire at his hotel before he left the area. One pink-cheeked young woman noted that she'd never seen anything like it. Quote, "We saw him, my friends and I and we laughed. He was, you know... small," unquote. Nudity laws on Coruscant exist, but are usually unenforced due to the planet's status as capital world of the Republic with many cultures coming together. But one Guard spokesman said over communicator that his office may look into it further if more streakers are seen on the walkways of the planet. The Kiotan Reconstruction Committee Author: Akurel While discussions rage over whether the rebels of the Absolute Cormorant will reign over Kiota II, Akurel Durandal and a small band of soldier/engineers seek to breathe some life into an economy decimated by the recent pirate raid. His comments can be found below: Full Story: 2008-06-21 GNN The Kiotan Reconstruction Committee HOTH SECTOR: Worldly Sweets Freighter Attacked Author: GNN/Unknown HOTH SECTOR: Earlier this afternoon the freighter 'Worldly's Baker Mama' was shot and lost approximately three thousand credits in luxury food and candy. The mysterious vessel had slipped in just as the Grakk Hauler was moving towards Elmoriyah and fired at its storage compartment. Several crates are reported missing. The authorities suspect pirate attacks, given the current state of affairs in the sector. ELMORIYAH: Fleet Recalled Author: Darin Sacree Insiders report that the Sacree-Avernus Corporation has recalled its corporate fleet, which has been supporting local security forces at the Sullust Peace Conference. Corporate officials refused to comment when asked if the fleet would be deployed to Anoat or would return to its station over Elmoriyah. CORUSCANT and SULLUST: Refugees Author: Obi-Wan Kenobi The video feed begins with hundreds of young people who wave at the camera. In their hands are half-loaves of bread made into sandwiches, yogurt packages, large pickles, and napkins. Many of them are small, mere children, of many species. "Today on Coruscant, many refugee orphans were accepted into the Morrow Orphanage as victims of the war." "'We have many children of Black, Hutt, and Republican parents,' a spokesman said. 'If you have lost a child, please do not hesitate. Our services are completely free, and funded by the Morrow family. We are also taking adoptions at this time.'" "In related news, mental hospitals on Coruscant and Sullust accepted over one hundred patients today, all of them adolescents. Cited as 'disturbed victims of the war', the Idyllast Police and the Republic Guard oversaw the admittance into their city's respective wards." Page Obi or K for more info. Monday, June 23 2008 Windward's Returning President Author: Aldog With the untimely passing of Braken Shiremore, the reigns of Windward Shipping once again has been left to the company's founder and Vice President, Aldog. Comments from Aldog's office indicate remorse for the loss of Braken, but no negative comments were made regarding Seiner Wolf. Speculation runs rampant as to the nature of the relationship between Wolf and Aldog. Perhaps these two had a working relationship together? Tills Released From Hospital Author: Meena Tills Mon Calamari Prime Minister Meena Tills has been released from hospital on Mon Calamari. "We believe that the preventive surgery will prevent future heart attacks and enable our leader to do his part restoring peace, order and justice in the galaxy," a Mon Calamari government spokesman declared. In other news from Mon Calamari sector, the Taanab Government announced the deployment of a new police force, replacing that destroyed in the clone invasion earlier this year. The Mon Calamari government refused to comment on reports that a troop buildup on Mon Calamari itself is also underway, but activity in the naval base and other Mon Calamari military institutions is reported to be at an all time high. Tuesday, June 24 2008 Princely Release Author: Pesiro Nonobi The interim leader of Kiota II, Quintio, announces the release of the heir to the Kiota II throne. He also speaks of mediated talks with the Republic and People's Labor Coalition between his new government and the monarchy. He also thanks the PCL for their help in the recovery effort. Full Story: 2008-06-24 GNN Princely Release NAR SHADDAA: Breaking Gossip! Author: Rim Gossip "What's new about a gunfight on Nar Shaddaa? Probably nothing," a smartly dressed human male reports, flashing a bedazzling pearly-white smile. "Though this evening's Rim Gossip Report is brought to you from a terrified observer attempting to purchase... a shuttle, or something, from the Nubian Shipyards on the Smuggler's Moon!" The feed flickers to a dark shadow, with a print at the bottom of this figure reading: "Identity Protected at Source's Request." "A bloke an' this dame came int'a the Shipyards; the bloke hangin' about, the dame checkin' out the 'wares s'ta'speak. She said somethin' to the Supreme Boss afta he asked 'er a questi'n, and all 'ell broke loose!" The man shakes his head, and rants on for a time. In his rantings, he details armies, and slave dancers, and firing repeaters and quite litteral chaos. "...then a sniper outta nowhere kept shootin' and shootin', and so did the good lookin' fella, and the Supreme Boss went down! But before him, some Gand fella wif a breathin' mask went down too! The blonde dame disappeared, then reappered when her mate fell down mostly dead wif a smile! Imagine that, a smile! Then some Biff kept firin' at the dame wif ship guns off a freighter, and she pulled out some kinda weapon I ain't seen before and his cockpit flew open and he fell on his backside as she said she needed a chat wif him... needless t'say that didna go well either... he copped this weapon fing and didna move while I was thurr..." The reporter appears back on the feed as they cut the interview short. "We are trying to ascertain the condition of the Supreme Hutt Nation Boss as we speak, as well as the other individuals involved. Stay tuned!" ANOAT: Tei Speaks on Clones Author: Ariennye Tei The woman's modulated voice begins, "Citizens of the galaxy -- we sit today on the brink of a great crisis. Thousands of clones are attempting to gain large stores of weapons. Weapons which they intend to use against us. Their words drip with contempt for all sentient begins, and they possess a great disregard for sentient life." "These clones must be stopped or they will continue their campaign against us. They have threatened to blow up numerous structures if their demands were not met, and they continue to use their operatives to attack us at every turn. So far the Great Hutt Nation has worked to contain this threat but these laboratory specimens seem to have a greater agenda." "As part of the demonstration of my commitment to the sentient species, and the numerous attacks against The Hutt Dome on Ord Mantell, I am suspending the orphan training program. The Hutt Nation will not train additional orphan soldiers for the use in this conflict. I am also suspending all spice trade on Ord Mantell so that the population can focus against this infectious threat." "I encourage the Imperium and Republic to match our bounties on these clones so that the free market can assist in their extermination. I also encourage additional vessels to join my blockade of the planet for the preservation of all pure unmanufactured life." Thursday, June 26 2008 BYSS: INVADED! BYSS. Iselnik Castle. Reports are coming in that Byss has been attacked by Black Imperium and Brood of Zergata troops in a joint operation to invade the world of Byss. Imperator Heinrich Vegetius called a press conference, and has confirmed these details, asserting that the clone force was easily defeated with minimal loss of men and resources, and then called on the Republic to resume war with the Black Imperium. Full Story: 2008-06-26 GNN Byss Attacked NAR SHADDAA: Hutt Response to Byss Author: Vordo the Hutt Word comes in from an official spokesman for the Super Great Supreme Boss Vordo the Hutt, still convalescing from a prior altercation. "Brood of Zergata Troops had nothing to do with the recent attack on the planet Byss. Interested parties are welcome to send diplomatic envoys to Nar Shaddaa to discuss the event." ALDERAAN: Reply Author: Euphemia Bellamy The Lady Mediator of the Imperium called a press conference on Alderaan just after Vegetius' press conference aired, angrily denying any association with the attacks, questioning Vegetius' grasp of the situation, and declaring the impossibility of a Black attack on Byss at the moment. She promised to demonstrate the impossibility of a Black attack to anyone who wished to meet with her on Alderaan, Vanix, Paxo, or Sullust, and restated hers and the Blacks' commitment to peace. Full Story: 2008-06-26 GNN Alderaan: Lady Mediator Rebuts PAXO: Statement Author: Euphemia Bellamy Personnel from the Office of the Lady Mediator on Paxo have declined to comment on the latest news release from the organization calling itself the IPC. They state that Euphemia Bellamy has made it very clear that this so-called IPC has nothing to do with the Imperium, and that she has no intention of dignifying the petty claims of clumsy pirates by continuing to respond to every piece of disinformation they send to the more gullible elements in the GNN consortium. IPC: Statement Author: IPC Representative (OOC: S) The representative of the Imperium Peace Consortium has made a statement in response to those of the Republic, the Hutt Nation and the mighty Black Imperium. The full content of this statement in its entirity, is available for holoview. Full Story: 2008-06-26 GNN IPC: Statement Friday, June 27 2008 CORUSCANT and BYSS: Statement Author: Obi-Wan Kenobi "In a surprising announcement, virtually the first time in several months that GNN has spoken with one of the famed Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi released the following statement: 'It has been revealed that the Clone and Brood of Zergata forces that attacked Byss were a farce, and neither Clones or, truly, Brood of Zergata forces. Many of the soldiers who made up the attacking forces were from Byss, and some were recruited elsewhere. Investigations are still underway. I will personally meet with Brood and Black delegates and envoys to discuss the situation.' "In other news, the notable Coruscant family Morrow's heir is still missing. No demands for ransom have been issued on the Lady, Karin Madine, and police are still searching. News on her whereabouts should be submitted to the Republic Guard." CORUSCANT: Missing Author: Authorities With the announcement of Karin Morrow's disappearance, authorities on Coruscant are also baffled by the disappearance of seventeen younglings from the Jedi Retreat in the dead of night. Sources close to the investigation say that earlier yesterday one youngling was reported missing along with a Jedi Knight, seen in the company of a blonde female. The alarm was raised earlier this morning when the youngling's in question failed to show for their morning meal. Anyone with information is urged to contact Coruscant Authorities. Saturday, June 28 2008 ALDERAAN: Peace Deal Author: Euphemia Bellamy A com-broadcast from Alderaan's royal palace startled many today. Bail Organa and Euphemia Bellamy spoke jointly of a peace agreement between them. Bellamy addressed Organa as 'King,' while Organa called Bellamy 'Minister'. Both announced that Alderaan would be henceforth at peace. Category:Jun 08 GNN Posts